Un amor de otro mundo
by Kizara Furenji
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? El amor es dificil ¿verdad? Pues yo me habia enamorado de una persona de otra dimension y en el peor momento que podia pasar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola xD...**_

_**estoy aqui de nuevo publicando algo... yoc que e pasado mucho sin publicar (bastante..) pero bueno no estaria aqui gracias a TimelessFantasist, una gran escritoran lean sus geniales fic ^^..**_

_**Bueno aque les dejo primer cap de este fic que estamos haciendo xD**_

**Prologo**

-Fubuki-escuche la voz del jefe de la manada. Hiroto Kiyama- ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Ulvida y traerla aquí? Necesito hablar con ella.

-Claro- respondí al mandato.

Eran palabras simples y no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes pero ese encomendado fue lo que cambio mi vida…

Vivía en un lugar donde la mayor parte de las cosas estaban cubiertas por una capa espesa de nieve. La mayor parte de los ríos y lagos estaban congelados en esta época del año, este lugar al que he pertenecido desde que nací es llamado Lycantrophus, también conocido como la dimensión de los hombres lobo.

Nuestra raza está dividida en manadas, cada una poseía su propio emblema que acompañaba a cada integrante desde el nacimiento.

Yo pertenecía a la manada Alpha y era considerado la mano derecha de Hiroto, que como anteriormente mencione, era el jefe de la manada. Lo conocía desde pequeño y habíamos crecido juntos así que poseía una gran parte de su confianza.

Unos minutos después me encontraba caminando sin prisa por el bosque.

Ulvida era un hada protectora de la dimensión, por lo tanto podría estar en cualquier lado de esta, así que no era un trabajo del todo fácil. Solía guiarme con mi sentido del olfato para encontrarla y aquel día no fue la excepción.

Mientras seguía el aroma por el bosque escuche algo que se movía rápidamente entre los troncos de los pinos. No deje que aquello me asustara pues al ser un bosque podía encontrar varios animales de camino. Como si nada, seguí caminando y de nuevo divise un movimiento entre la maleza, pero esta vez estaba más cerca. En ese momento me di cuenta que no era un simple animal.

Me detuve y puse mucha atención, deje el rastro del hada y empecé a tratar de encontrar el aroma de lo que fuese que me siguiera, pero no obtuve ningún resultado.

Voltee a mí alrededor y mire detenidamente.

-¿Qué buscas?- un voz ronca y burlona me sorprendió desde mis espaldas.

Voltee a ver y me encontré con un joven de piel morena que usaba ropa negra y malgastada. Se encontraba apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre el tronco de un pino, nunca había olfateado algo parecido pero había algo en su esencia que llamaba mi atención, como si estuviera mezclado con otro aroma que ya conocía.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte seriamente.

El chico esbozo una sonrisa, si bien parecía ser amistosa sus ojos decían otra cosa.

-Quien soy es una pregunta estúpida pues puedo ser muchas cosas- respondió el chico con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro –Puedo ser un pájaro si quiero, tus pesadillas también y puedo ser nadie al mismo tiempo-.

Fruncí el entrecejo ¿que clase de respuesta era esa?, lo único que esa respuesta hizo fue confundirme.

-Identifícate ahora o sentirás mi furia, pues tengo el permiso de atacar a quien sea en esta dimensión cuando siento que está en peligro- lo amenace pero la amenaza tuvo el efecto contrario al que esperaba, el chico estallo en risa.

-Yo podría derrotarte en un segundo si quisiera, pero no he venido a eso, lobo. Mi nombre es Someoka Ryuugo- se presento el moreno, sin perder la sonrisa que tanto me molestaba.

Entonces fue cuando me percate, el aroma del chico me parecía tan conocido por una sola razón: era la esencia de Ulvida.

-¿Que le has hecho a Ulvida?- exigí

-¿Estás hablando de tu amiga el hada?- pregunto Someoka con ese tono irritante de voz.

Fue en ese momento en el que no pude contenerme más, ya no podía seguir con esa broma que Someoka estaba jugándome.

Mi instinto animal se apodero de mi cuerpo, dejándome sin otra opción que tomar mi forma natural. Cuando menos lo sentí ya estaba en cuatro patas, mi sentido de la vista se había agudizado, al igual que mi sentido del olfato. Definitivamente Someoka tenía el olor de Ulvida impregnado en el. Someoka parecía divertido con la situación, ningún rastro de miedo se reflejaba en su rostro. Gruñí por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que me impulsaba con las patas traseras y saltaba hacia él para atacarlo, pero no llegue a hacerlo.

Justo en el momento que una de mis garras iban a desgarrar su piel, Someoka desapareció, dejando algo parecido a la niebla, solo que color negro. Aterrice

en el suelo sin ningún problema y con mi mirada trate de localizar a Someoka, pero fue en vano ya que solo la risa de este se escuchaba en todo el lugar y hacía eco, trate de olvidarme de Someoka y me concentre en la esencia de Ulvida, lo único que pedía era que estuviera bien y que pudiera encontrarla antes que Someoka me detuviera

Cuando capte la esencia comencé a seguir el rastro corriendo y sin perder el tiempo.

-Es imposible lobo, nunca encontraras al hada- la voz de Someoka se escucho y resonó en mi mente. Mis ojos divisaron la niebla oscura que se había formado cuando Someoka había desaparecido. Y no sé porque, pero tuve la loca idea de que la niebla era Someoka, ahora lo que había dicho Someoka de que podía ser nadie tenía más sentido.

Trate de ignorar las burlas de Someoka mientras corría a casi toda velocidad. A medida que avanzaba podía sentir el aroma de Ulvida hacerse más fuerte, llegue a un punto donde incluso pude verla, pero fue entonces cuando la niebla me impidió seguir avanzando, una gran nube espesa se formo delante de mí, y yo me detuve.

Era cierto que solo parecía niebla pero mi instinto animal presentía que era algo peor, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil atravesarla.

La risa de Someoka se volvió a escuchar y entonces no tuve ninguna duda de que la niebla era Someoka.

-¿Que? ¿El lobito ahora tiene miedo?- se burlo de mi la voz de Someoka.

Salte hacia la niebla arrepintiéndome inmediatamente, sentí como si la niebla entrara a mis pulmones, impidiéndome respirar, luego mi vista se nublo y no podía ver nada. Estaba sumido en una oscuridad sin fin y de la nada Someoka apareció frente a mí. En la oscuridad Someoka parecía brillar, pero no con una luz blanca ni nada por estilo, Someoka brillaba en la oscuridad porque era algo todavía peor, como si la maldad lo hiciera brillar

-¿Estás seguro que eres la mano derecha de Hiroto? Porque si es así derrotaría a todas las manadas de esta dimensión en menos de un día- se burlo Someoka, como sabia eso era un misterio que para nada me gustaba.

Me convencí que no podía seguir atrapado de esa manera, como si fuera una presa indefensa, sabía que eso no estaba pasando en realidad, podía sentir que mis patas estaban tocando césped.

Empecé a correr hacia adelante, a pesar que cada vez que daba un paso una sensación de que me estaba ahogando se hacía presente.

La risa de Someoka hacía eco en toda la oscuridad y no podía concentrarme. Cuando sentí que ya había corrido por lo menos una hora, aunque probablemente habían sido segundos, el aire empezó a entrar a mis pulmones otra vez, y la oscuridad estaba disipándose.

La luz no lastimo mis ojos cuando volví a la realidad, atrás de mí la niebla negra desapareció y sin ningún retraso, corrí hacia Ulvida. Estaba sentada, no parecía estar muy lastimada físicamente, solo tenía un par de rasguños, pero ella parecía estar ausente, su mirada divagaba por lugares que yo no podía ver.

Volví a tomar mi forma humana y hasta ese momento Ulvida pareció percatarse de mi presencia.

-¿Ulvida-san?- la llame y su mirada se poso en mí.

-¿Fubuki-kun?- pregunto ella estirando su mano hacia mí, como si no creyera que de verdad estaba ahí.

Cuando su mano toco mi brazo una luz blanca ilumino sus ojos unos momentos, luego estos volvieron a la normalidad y suspiro con alivio, su mirada ya no parecía perdida. Me di cuenta que Ulvida había estado bajo los efectos de alguna clase de ilusión, como yo había estado momentos antes.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Ulvida inmediatamente con pánico.

-¿Donde está quien?- pregunte suavemente, tratando de calmarla. Pero muy en el fondo yo sabía que algo andaba mal pues Ulvida raramente se asustaba

-El sombra- respondió ella aferrando su mano a mi brazo - es un chico moreno, alto...-

Entendí que estaba hablando de Someoka, yo nunca en mi vida había visto un sombra, solo había escuchado hablar de ellos. En ese momento me di cuenta que no podía dejar que un sombra anduviera suelto en la dimensión, era demasiado peligroso pues se dice que cuando los sombras aparecen solo cosas malas se pueden esperar.

-Ulvida quédate aquí, pediré ayuda y te vendrán a buscar- le dije mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió y vacilo antes de soltar mi brazo.

Retrocedí unos pasos y me convertí en lobo otra vez. Aullé una nota grave, era el llamado de ayuda que usábamos en la manada. Espere unos segundos y escuche un aullido como respuesta, lo que significaba que no tardarían en

llegar. Mire una última vez a Ulvida, ella me sonrió en respuesta, alentándome a que siguiera mi camino. Respire profundamente y capte el aroma de Someoka. Seguí la esencia por gran parte del bosque pero en poco tiempo lo encontré de brazos cruzados apoyado en un tronco de un árbol. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro cuando me vio.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a encontrarme- dijo Someoka con ese tono tan irritante.

Salte hacia el pero Someoka desapareció otra vez, dejando la niebla negra, pero esta vez la niebla se movió y apareció en otro lugar. Claro eso había pasado mas rápido de lo que parecía, pero mi visión siendo más desarrollada me permitía captar esos movimientos en cámara lenta.

-No podrás atraparme tan fácilmente- se burlo Someoka

Pero para ese entonces ya había entendido lo que él hacía, como evadía mis ataques, ya había aprendido la lección.

Salte hacia él y en el momento que lo vi cambiar dirección yo también lo hice, y quisiera decir que caí encima de él, pero la verdad no le hice ningún daño. No estoy muy seguro de lo que paso después, solo sé que cuando caí encima de Someoka no llegue a sentir nada, fue como si lo atravesara y una oscuridad me envolvía.

Si antes pensaba que la ilusión que Someoka me había hecho era horrible la sensación que sentí en esos momentos era peor. ¿Alguna vez te has caído en sueños de algún edificio o algo así? Pues eso estaba sintiendo yo pero muchísimo peor, sentía que caía al vacío en una oscuridad que no me dejaba respirar y todo daba vueltas alrededor mío. Así fue como otra oscuridad me inundo y no supe nada más después.

_**Asta aqui llego este cap...**_

_**esperamos que les aya gustado y que sigan leiendo xD**_

_**Nos merecemos review ?**_

_**Sayo xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos ! aquí esta el primer capitulo de "Un Amor de otro mundo" hecha por TimelessFantasist y Yo xD**_

_**Esperamos que les guste **_

_**Aclaraciones: La mayor parte de este cap a sido pensado y escrito por mi amiga TimelessFantasist.**_

**Capitulo 1: El lobo y el gato **

Respire profundamente…

El aire era un poco frio pero al mismo tiempo acogedor, el viento soplaba jugando con las hojas naranja que avisaba que nos encontrábamos en otoño, la cual era la época del año mas larga en mi hogar y la dimensión que se me ha dado a proteger: Nosferat.

Ese día me encontraba descansando sobre la rama baja de un árbol frondoso, sus hojas ya estaban teñidas de naranja y rojo. Con lo ojos entrecerrados, observaba la corriente de un rio frente a aquel árbol, que de vez en cuando mostraba la silueta de algún pez.

Una paz radiante llenaba aquel día…

De repente algo capto mi atención, a lo lejos un destello de luz sobresalió de los arboles por los adentros del bosque. Minutos después un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, perdí equilibro sobre la rama en la que me encontraba y salte hacia el suelo.

-Algo esta mal- me dije a mi misma. Incluso desde ese lugar podía sentir una presencia que jamás había pisado estas tierras hasta ese día.

Decidí acercarme a ver que había sucedido, así que de mi espalda brotaron un par de alas translucidas y tome vuelo sobre la copa de los arboles.

Llegando al lugar, el cual era un pequeño claro, logre ver una figura. Desde las alturas no pude distinguir que era, así que me acerque más.

…

Realmente no podía creer lo que veía, era un chico de piel blanca y cabello plateado, el cual solo llevaba puesto un par de pantalones.

Llegue al suelo y camine hacia él, cada paso que daba, aumentaba una clara sensación de que aquel chico no pertenecía a este lugar.

Me acurruque a su lado y lo mire detenidamente.

Tres mechones de su cabello plateado tocaban su blanco rostro, el cual no podía evitar decir que era hermoso, poseía unos rasgos finos y una piel muy tersa. Recorrí con mis ojos su, perfecto, torso y pecho, pero me detuve sobre una cicatriz… no… no era una cicatriz era una marca...

Un sello…

¡Claro! Ese sello me resultaba familiar, era uno de los emblemas que dividían las 5 manadas en las cuales se separaba la comunidad de lobos de la

dimensión mi poco conocimiento de aquel lugar no supe cual de las 5 manadas representaba su marca pero era claro que este chico era un hombre lobo.

¿Que haría un lobo en este lugar? Me pregunte inquietamente, pero aun mas importante… Nosferat era la dimensión de los vampiros, ¿Qué van a hacer ellos al saber que uno de sus enemigos se encontraba solo e indefenso en este lugar…?

Conocía a los vampiros mejor que a cualquier otro ser y sabía que la mayoría de ellos no tendría piedad para matarlo. No se porque pero algo desde el fondo no me dejaba pensar en abandonarlo aquí, tenia que ayudarlo pues los agudos sentidos vampíricos no tardarían en encontrarse con su olor.

Siendo un hada, tenia algunos trucos, me levante y cerré mis ojos colocando mis manos a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del desconocido chico. De mis palmas se desprendió una radiante luz, ese era el conjuro en el cual podía hacer que confundieran el olor del peliplata, eso mantendría alejado a los vampiros por un tiempo, pero de igual manera no sería mucho.

Pensé en llevarlo a algún refugio pero por más que intente, jalarlo, empujarlo o levantarlo se me hizo imposible.

Me senté a su lado cansada de mis inútiles intentos de sacarlo de ahí.

Aprecie por un momento su rostro y segundos después me sumí en un profundo sueño, producto de haber usado magia.

Me desperté lentamente y me tope con unos enormes ojos verde musgo, volví a cerrarlos. Esperen… ¡¿que?! Abrí rápidamente los ojos y ahogando un grito retrocedi.

-Lo…siento no era mi intención asustarte- se escucho una agradable voz proveniente de aquel pálido rostro, el dueño de aquellos ojos, el hombre lobo.

-Emm…- no articule palabra de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto. Y aunque había parecido una pregunta para el mismo le respondí.

-Te encuentras en Nosferat.

-¿Nosferat?- repitió confundido.

-Sí, es la dimensión de los vampiros- respondi y pude notar que frunció el entrecejo.

Me levante para presentarme debidamente. Al hacerlo note que él era mucho mas alto que yo, realmente era una altura intimidante, aunque siendo un hada mi altura jamás superaría a un vampiro y si todos los lobos eran como él tampoco la de un hombre lobo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna-le sonreí amablemente pero sabia que se notaba mi inseguridad e inquietud.

El chico me observo detenidamente – Mi nombre es- dudo por unos segundos- Fubuki– dudo de nuevo- Shirou

Me extrañe al notar aquellas dudas en su nombre, ¿será que no vino intencionalmente aquí? Pensándolo bien… ¿que haría aquí un solo hombre lobo con tantos vampiros a su alrededor?, no era la idea mas inteligente.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?- pregunte

-Yo…- Fubuki bajo la mirada.-No lo recuerdo.

¿Cómo habría llegado hasta aquí un hombre lobo? ¿Recibió ayuda? Pero no fue intencional, o eso pensaba…

-¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?-.

El albino levanto el rostro y me miro fijamente. Aquella mirada…emanaba confusión, como la de un niño pequeño perdido en una multitud.¿ Acaso había perdido sus recuerdos? ¿Toda su memoria? ¿Sabría que es un hombre lobo?

-Fubuki sabes que aquí corres un grave peligro ¿cierto?- le pregunte y Fubuki asintió.

-Te agradecería si pudieras ayudarme a volver a mi dimensión- me pidió.

A pesar que hubiera querido ayudarlo mis poderes no eran suficientes para llevarlo a su dimensión. Pero yo conocía a alguien que podía llevarlo, el verdadero problema era encontrarlo.

-No puedo ayudarte en eso, pero tratare de conseguir ayuda-le prometí dedicándole una sonrisa y Fubuki asintió.

Claro estaba que no podía dejar a Fubuki en el bosque y no lo podía traer conmigo tampoco. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, lo podia llevar a un lugar que casi nadie conocía. -Fubuki, sígueme- le dije y sin esperar respuesta empecé a caminar hacia el lugar que tenía pensado. Tal como había esperado Fubuki empezó a seguirme. Me sorprendió que Fubuki pudiera mantener mi paso, siempre había escuchado que los lobos eran personas violentas que no merecían compasión y algo torpes. Pero Fubuki se veía incluso mas hábil que algunos vampiros que yo conocía.

-¿A dónde vamos?-escuche a Fubuki preguntar.

-A un lugar donde te pondremos a salvo- le respondí sin mirarlo, que no llevara camisa era un poco incomodo y me distraía demasiado.

-¿Porque me estas ayudando? Se supone que los vampiros nos odian- pregunto después.

-Pues recuerda que yo no soy un vampiro y no creo que ustedes los lobos sean tan malos como los vampiros dicen que son- respondí pérdida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Y porque crees que no soy malo?-pregunto Fubuki suavemente, no sé cuáles eran sus intenciones con esa clase de preguntas pero no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Pues porque si fueras así de malo ya me hubieras atacado- le respondí al mismo tiempo que llegábamos a una cueva.

No era cualquier tipo de cueva pues yo pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar y tenía un sofá y algunas cosas que sueles encontrar en una casa.

Por primera vez voltee a ver a Fubuki y parecía estar más desubicado que nunca.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo pero con amabilidad.

-No, desde aquí a veces vigilo la dimensión. Nadie conoce este lugar excepto mi hermano y su mejor amigo, así que no hay tanto peligro si te quedas aquí mientras busco a alguien- le respondí mientras me dirigía a una estantería que tenia la cueva. Ahí había una caja con ropa de Kidou, probablemente traída por él en una de las tantas ocasiones cuando estaba estresado y se queda a dormir aquí.

-Tu hermano es un vampiro ¿verdad?- Fubuki aseguro. Tenía un gesto muy gracioso en su cara.

Me puse nerviosa ante la pregunta... claro que mi hermano era un vampiro pero no cualquier vampiro.

-Si- respondí nerviosamente pero Fubuki no lo noto.

-Se nota, el lugar tiene impregnado un olor muy extraño- comento Fubuki y yo sonreí.

Saque una camiseta azul que sabía que a Kidou le quedaba floja y grande, estaba segura que a Fubuki le quedaría perfecta.

-Ten- dije mientras le entragaba la camiseta.

-Gracias- dijo Fubuki sonrojado, lo más seguro era que había olvidado que aun estaba sin camiseta.

-No salgas de aquí por ninguna razón Fubuki... Iré a buscar ayuda- vacile antes de darme la vuelta

-Sabes que no es necesario que me ayudes ¿cierto?- Fubuki me detuvo agarrándome gentilmente del brazo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que te hagan daño así que quédate aquí- le dije decidida y el asintió.

-Cuídate, y no te pongas en peligro solo por mi culpa- dijo Fubuki y le dedique una sonrisa para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Cuando salí de la cueva me aleje unos kilómetros tratando de divisar a la persona que estaba buscando, luego de unos minutos supe que nunca lo iba a encontrar de esa manera así que me agache y toque la tierra con la palma de mi mano mientras cerraba los ojos concentrada. Pude notar un movimiento de pasos que solamente él podía hacer.

Me dirigí al lugar en cual lo había sentido caminar, el chico era peli-naranja, con orejas de gato y cola de gato, llevaba una camiseta y unos shorts "especiales" para su cola, y no tenía zapatos, el chico siempre decía que eran un estorbo. Estaba en posición de ataque en el suelo, viendo con apetito un ave posada en el árbol, era obvio lo que tramaba hacer.

-¡Matsuno!-exclame aterrorizada y el chico se tenso al mismo tiempo que maullaba del susto y su cola se erizaba. El ave escapo cuando escucho el maullido.

El chico siseo y cuando se volteo suspiro de alivio. Se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa

-Haruna- dijo con una sonrisa gatuna -¿Acaso vienes a echar a alguien tan indefenso como yo de la dimensión otra vez?-.

-Nunca te he echado de la dimensión Max. Estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda- respondí inquieta. Max era un fugitivo en la dimensión y a pesar que a los vampiros no les agradaba la gente como él, nunca eran capaces de atraparlo, y yo era una hada guardián, pero se suponía que tenía que proteger a la dimensión de cualquier peligro y Max no era ningún peligro, a menos que de aves se tratara, de ser así ya estuviera en la cárcel.

Matsuno sonrió al mismo tiempo que olfateaba.

-¿Qué es ese olor, Haruna? ¿Acaso has viajado a la dimensión Lycantrophus?- Max me pregunto juguetonamente

-Pues yo no he viajado a esa dimensión- respondi mirando alrededor, me acerque al chico para que nadie me escuchar – pero un lobo ha venido y por eso necesito tu ayuda-.

La sonrisa de Max había desparecido y se notaba que estaba tenso.

-¿Y porque me dices esto? ¡Kidou lo matara y tú lo sabes!- susurro aterrorizado mientras miraba sobre su hombro y su cola se meneaba inquietamente.

-No lo matara si tu nos ayudas- replique suavemente y Max me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Qué te ayude a que? ¿A transportarlo a su dimensión? ¡Sabes que yo no soy capaz de hacer eso! ¡Lo que estás haciendo es suicidio y yo no quiero cometerlo!-exclamo Max alarmado.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso Max. Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Yamino, solo eso y no te pido nada mas- le suplique y se calmo un poco.

-Te ayudare. Pero solo a encontrarlo a él y nada más. Y si alguien pregunta yo no sé que tienes un lobo escondido- acepto Matsuno.

_**Que les parecio?**_

_**Si les gusto dejen un review plis :D**_

_**Si tienen alguna pregunta TAMBIEN.**_

_**Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que quisieran leer... Queremos oir su opinion xD (review)**_

_**PD: Tal ves este fic se traduzca al ingles y estara subido en la cuenta de TimelessFantasist.**_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Sayonara !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Problemas

Le dedique una última sonrisa a Haruna, ella asintió y yo sabía que esa era su manera de desearme buena suerte.

Estaba seguro que me había metido en un gran problema, y, aunque Haruna me asegurara que nada iba a pasar, yo podía presentir que nada iba a ser igual. Solo había aceptado ayudarle porque ella era una de las pocas personas que no me trata como si fuera basura, es una de las pocas personas que considero mi amiga.

Salte al aire con agilidad antes que pudiera cambiar de opinión, hice un salto mortal y cuando estaba a punto de caer, me transporte a otra dimensión en un destello de luz.

Ese tipo de viajes eran muy extraños y a veces los odiaba, luces de colores me rodeaban y esa horrible sensación de que estaba cayendo se hacía demasiado presente, a eso hay que sumarle que todo da vueltas, luego una oscuridad lo cubre todo y una luz parece estar acercándose, cuando menos sientes ya estas rodeado de arboles y una presión parece caerte encima, me costó mucho tiempo aprender a no caer, aunque a veces ni siquiera aparezco en tierra firme y entonces es casi imposible caer parado.

Suspire de alivio cuando mis pies por fin tocaron tierra, ahora me faltaba resolver la mayor parte del problema

Dos lobos caminaban uno al lado del otro, olfateando el suelo y observando detenidamente cada cosa que parecía sospechosa. Uno de los lobos era color crema y sus ojos eran verde azulados, el lobo que estaba a su lado era un poco más grande y el color de su pelaje era cobrizo, sus ojos eran color ámbar. El lobo color crema se llamaba Suzuno Fuusuke, era el líder de la manada Gamma. El nombre del otro lobo era Nagumo Haruya, era el líder de la manada Beta.

Los lobos se detuvieron. Suzuno inspecciono el lugar, él estaba seguro que Fubuki no estaba en ninguna parte de aquella dimensión, ya hubiera sentido la presencia del chico a kilómetros. Nagumo le hizo señas con la mirada para que se fueran de ahí, este asintió y comenzó a seguirlo.

Se detuvieron al divisar a Hiroto, quien estaba en su forma humana sin camisa inspeccionando el claro donde Fubuki había sido visto por última vez.

Nagumo gruño con reprobación y se transformo en humano, Suzuno copio su acción pero en silencio.

-Tu amigo no está en ningún lado, ya lo hubiéramos encontrado o al menos hubiéramos sentido su presencia- le aviso Nagumo, apoyándose sobre un árbol y colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Hiroto suspiro con fastidio y frustración.

-Tampoco hay ninguna noticia de el skiá, fue él quien debió haber tomado a Fubuki antes de desaparecer- informo Suzuno

Hiroto negó con la cabeza.

-Reina dice que no fue eso lo que paso- Hiroto objeto y luego desvió la mirada, Nagumo frunció el entrecejo y resoplo.

-¿Y que fue lo que sucedió según Reina?- pregunto molesto Nagumo.

Hiroto le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Nagumo.

-Pues es algo difícil de explicar, dice que Fubuki no fue atrapado por el skiá sino que este lo atravesó cuando trato de atacarlo- respondió Hiroto, sabiendo que más preguntas se aproximaban.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Suzuno, estaba más que seguro que Nagumo no iba dejar de lado su orgullo para preguntar.

-Saben que los skiá son la misma especie que la mayoría de gente suele llamar sombras ¿cierto?- pregunto Hiroto

Nagumo rodo los ojos con impaciencia.

-Si ya lo sabemos- respondió este con un deje de reproche.

-Entonces ¿también saben porque la gente los llama sombra?- pregunto Hiroto, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Nagumo lo fulmino con la mirada y Suzuno con interés.

-¿Porque los llaman así?-pregunto Suzuno, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

-Porque los skiá usan las sombras para transportarse a cualquier parte, además prácticamente ellos pueden tomar la forma que quieren solo que no es una forma real, normalmente solo son una silueta negra y obviamente su única forma solida es su verdadera forma- explico Hiroto

-Ya nos desviamos del tema, ya nos explicaste todo eso pero ¿que tiene que ver con la pregunta que te hice? Solo responde que es lo que paso según Reina-dijo exasperado Nagumo, odiaba que Hiroto supiera más cosas que él.

Hiroto rodo los ojos y decidió ignorar el tono altanero de Nagumo.

-Reina está segura que Fubuki atravesó al skiá, de esa manera esas criaturas funcionan como portales a otras dimensiones- dijo finalmente a Hiroto, dejando a un impresionado Nagumo. Suzuno por otro lado frunció el entrecejo.

-Entonces... ¿en que dimensión esta Fubuki?-pregunto.

-De lo único que estamos seguros es que no está aquí puede estar en cualquier dimensión- dijo Hiroto, suspirando otra vez con frustración- solo espero que no esté en Nosferat-

Nagumo asintió, incluso él sabia que terminar en aquella dimensión era peligroso.

-Entonces ¿que haremos?-pregunto Suzuno, a pesar que su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción o sentimiento, en su voz se notaba algo de preocupación.

-Para ocasiones extremas, medidas extremas- respondió Hiroto, con una mirada un poco despectiva.

Nagumo lo interrogo con la mirada al igual que Suzuno.

-Buscaremos a Kageto, necesitamos su ayuda- respondió Hiroto.

Un borrón plateado sobre los arboles llamo la atención de los tres. Distinguieron que era como una niebla plateada pero se movía demasiado rápido y por eso parecía un borrón. La niebla plateada bajo por un árbol, usando el tronco como si fuera un deslizadero, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo se elevo un poco para luego rodear al trio unas cuantas veces y finalmente se detuvo entre ellos, la niebla se solidifico rápidamente, dejando a un chico con el cabello plateado y los ojos más oscuros que jamás habían visto en su lugar.

-Veamos Hiroto ¿quién te dio permiso de andar diciendo mi nombre tan casualmente?- pregunto el chico cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo levemente

Nagumo sonrió ante tal atrevimiento, decidió que por ahora le caía bien el chico.

-Por otra parte que el líder de la manada Alpha diga que necesita ayuda de un skiá es porque algo de verdad anda mal- dijo el chico sonriendo con suficiencia esta vez.

-¿Tu eres Kageto?- pregunto Suzuno sin poder contener mas su curiosidad.

El chico desapareció y apareció al lado de Suzuno.

-Claro que soy Kageto pero en realidad todos me conocen como Shadow, llámame así Gazel pues Hiroto no muestra ni una pizca de respeto aunque necesite mi ayuda- le

Respondió "Shadow" - por si no lo sabían decir el nombre de una skiá tan casualmente lo único que les puede ocasionar son problemas, nuestros nombres tienden a tener una clase de poder en ellos-.

Shadow desapareció y apareció sobre una rama de un árbol.

Suzuno frunció el entrecejo ante tal apodo, solo su manada lo llamaba así y eran los únicos que sabían de ese apodo.

-¿Que clase de ayuda quieres de mi, Gran?-pregunto Shadow

Hiroto lo fulmino con la mirada pero decidió no decirle nada que pudiera impedir que lo ayudara.

-Veras... Ha desaparecido mi mano derecha: Fubuki Shirou...-

-Ah, estás hablando de él tan conocido lobo blanco que Pinky transporto a otra dimensión por accidente-lo interrumpió Shadow y desapareció otra vez, pero esa vez apareció al lado de Nagumo, quien aulló de miedo a pesar de estar en su forma humana.

-Oh vamos Burn, no doy tanto miedo-se quejo Shadow seriamente

-Sí, el lobo blanco ¿sabes lo que paso exactamente?- pregunto Hiroto

Shadow apareció a su lado sin previo aviso.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre o que te lo explique?-pregunto Shadow

-Deja de hacer eso y la explicación es suficiente- aclaro Hiroto

-Pues el lobo blanco atravesó a Pinky, usándolo como portal- dijo Shadow encogiéndose de hombros - raras veces pasa eso pero no es imposible, Pinky había perdido el control sobre sí mismo-

-¿Porque llamas a Someoka Pinky?- pregunto Suzuno.

-Pues por su pelo rosado, Gazel- respondió Shadow, por primera vez sin desaparecer y aparecer.

Shadow sintió un puñetazo en su espalda y se dio la vuelta, Nagumo estaba frunciendo el entrecejo mirándolo con recelo.

-¿Y a ti que pasa?- pregunto Shadow con enojo aunque su expresión era neutra.

-Tu dijiste que Fubuki fue transportado a otro lugar porque Someoka fue como un portal- se excuso Nagumo -quería comprobar que era cierto-.

-Dije que raras veces pasaba y cuando pasa es porque el skiá ha perdido control sobre sí mismo- le dijo Shadow tranquilamente pero se le notaba molesto

-¿Puedes ser un portal a propósito?- pregunto Suzuno

-Claro, pero es peligroso- respondió Shadow

-Entonces ¿nos ayudaras o no?- pregunto Hiroto, molesto con la conversación que había desviado el tema.

-Con una condición- respondió Shadow, sus ojos brillaron con anhelo

-¿Cual es esa condición?- pregunto Hiroto entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Que me dejes ser parte de esta dimensión- respondió Shadow

Hiroto se quedo sin palabras unos momentos mientras Nagumo y Suzuno lo miraban con impaciencia

-Recuerda que Fubuki es el único lobo blanco que existe en esta dimensión- le ínsito Shadow al ver a Hiroto dudar

-Está bien, es un trato- acepto Hiroto, al mismo tiempo que una luz plateada hacia brillar su sello de la manada.

Mire con alivio como Matsuno desaparecía. Realmente me sentía un poco temerosa al darle aquella misión pero en el fondo confiaba en él y sabia que el aria todo lo posible para ayudarme.

Extendí mis alas y sin perder más tiempo me dirigí de regreso a la cueva.

No muy lejos de esta descendí y cuando mis pies tocaron la tierra hice que mis alas desaparecieran. Camine hacia la cueva pero antes de entrar sentí la presencia de alguien, demasiado cerca.

-Hay alguien por ahí- Fubuki salió de entre las sombras de la cueva-Ha estado aquí desde hace un tiempo, un…vampiro.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando el lugar de donde venia aquella familiar presencia.

-Quédate aquí- ordene a Fubuki, quien me miro con desacuerdo.- No te preocupes no me pasara nada. Solo quédate aquí-Su expresión no cambio pero sabía que no iba a moverse.

Comencé a caminar.

Note que aquella presencia se me hacia familiar porque su dueño era Gouenji Shuuya, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y uno de los vampiros más poderosos en Nosferat.

-Gouenji, sal de donde sea que estés- exclame.

-Haruna- dijo el peli-crema detrás de mí. Instantáneamente me voltee. El chico no se encontraba a más de 30 cm de mi rostro.

-¿Que necesitas?- le pregunte seriamente, tratando de ocultar mi temor a que descubrieran al albino.

- ¿Que hay dentro de la cueva?- pregunto.

Mis nervios se pusieron de punta.

-Emm… nada- respondí en un tono inocente.

-Kidou y yo caminábamos por aquí y logramos sentir un olor de algo que no iba bien- hizo una pausa y frunció un poco el entrecejo- ¿Que estas escondiendo esta vez? ¿Otra abominación como tu amigo el gato?

-Matsuno no es una abominación-eleve mi voz enojada. Al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada de que mi hechizo hubiera funcionado bien. Ellos no sabían que era un hombre lobo.

El sonrió como si se tratara de un juego.

-¡No lo es!- repetí- Además si estuviera escondiendo algo no te lo diría- me voltee para regresar pero Gouenji se coloco rápidamente frente a mí.

-Haruna, no te enojes. Solo quiero protegerte, debes alejarte de cualquier ser que presente un peligro- Note la sinceridad en sus palabras pero no iba a dejar a Fubuki por mi seguridad. Nunca lo aria_. __Jamás__..._

-Gracias por preocuparte Gouenji, pero puedo cuidarme sola.-No sabía que tan ciertas eran mis palabras pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-De todos modos, Kidou no te dejara cerca de esa cosa– Apunto en dirección a la cueva.

Me enoje completamente. Gouenji suele ser amable. Siempre, o al menos desde que recuerdo, había sido muy gentil y agradable, un gran amigo. Pero no sabía que le sucedía, actuaba con cierta… brusquedad.

-Fubuki, no es una "cosa", el siente como tú y yo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijeran "cosa",eh?- grite. Gouenji me miro sorprendido pero luego de unos segundos me miro seriamente de nuevo.

-Fubuki…con que así se llama tu nuevo amigo.- desvió la vista a un lado- Como sea, Kidou me ha mandado a decirte que lleves a tu nueva mascota al castillo, esta vez nosotros decidiremos que aremos con él.

-Deja de insultarlo- fruncí el entrecejo- y no pienso llévalo- rodee a Gouenji y seguí mi paso hasta la cueva pero el peli-crema me tomo de la muñeca y me acercó a él.

-Suéltame- exclame- me lastimas.

Su agarre parecía aumentar pero cuando escucho un quejido de mi parte a causa del dolor me soltó un poco.

-Haruna, hazlo por tu bien y la de tu mas…Fubuki, pues al no llevarlo podría ser considerado una amenaza mayor.-los profundos ojos negros de Gouenji me llenaban de un sentimiento de inseguridad y temor que no dejaban concentrarme.

-No lo haré- dije con voz temblorosa.

-Haruna- Gouenji me penetro aun mas con sus ojos y pronuncio mi nombre como tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

Suspire para calmarme y me libere totalmente del agarre de Gouenji

-Lo hare- dije rindiéndome.-pero vete, yo puedo llegar sola.

-¿Cómo voy a estar seguro de que no vas a huir?

-Te doy mi palabra, no huiré.

Aquello fue lo último que dije para que el peli-crema desapareciera rápidamente entre los árboles.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cueva me pregunte como haria para convencer a Fubuki de ir, además no sabía muy bien cuánto duraría aquel conjuro, jamás lo había usado y no tenía la energía para usarlo una vez más.

-Fubuki- lo llame al entrar a la cueva.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se acercó a mí.

-Tenemos un problema…


	4. Chapter 4

**_ohayou ! x3_**

_**Bueno aqui esta este cap x3 hecho por TimelessFantasist y yo xD**_

_**Esperamos que les guste xD**_

_**Nota: la primera parte es narrada por Haruna y la segunda por Matsuno .**_

**Capitulo 3: El Peligro del Secreto**

Fubuki me examino sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Tengo que llevarte ante mi hermano.

-¿Porque?- me miro confundido.

Suspire al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Yuuto Kido, es mi hermano y el líder de todos los vampiros en esta dimensión.- El albino me miro sorprendido- Mando a uno de ellos a decirme que tengo que llevarte ante el, no saben que eres un hombre lobo, creo que piensan que eres un sombra o algo así. No pueden identificar tu olor por el conjuro que te puse antes que despertaras, no se cuanto durara. Pero si no vamos…tal ves todo se vuelva peor.

-Lo siento Haruna- desvio la mirada- pero no puedo ir.

-Fubuki- lo mire con angustia- no puedes huir, si lo haces, pensaran que eres peligroso.

-Pero si voy, no se lo que pasara al estar rodeado de la raza que nos aborrece.

-Fubuki…- pronuncie su nombre una ves mas- yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarte, pero no hay otra opción.

Ya había anochecido cuando los dos nos encontrábamos a las puertas del castillo.

-Hmmmm… pero ¿que tenemos aquí?- se escucho una voz burlona resonar en la oscuridad.

-Fudou-dije reconociendo la voz-déjanos en paz.

Un vampiro de ojos verdes y cabello café se movilizo al lado de Fubuki, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

-¿Qué cosa más extraña esta?- inspecciono al albino quien lo miraba nervioso.

-Fudou, tenemos que ver a mi hermano.- dije para que este se alejara del peliplata.

-Tu amigo tiene algo raro en su presencia- me miro sonriendo y al mismo tiempo ignorando mis palabras anteriores- de alguna manera me parece familiar…-

Fubuki me miro angustiado y yo no pude evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-Fudou,déjanos pasar, mi hermano se molestara si nos tardamos mas tiempo.

El ojiverde esbozo una sonrisa.

-Está bien- acepto empujando la puerta para dejarnos pasar al castillo, sobra decir que lo hizo de mala gana- buena suerte.

Fubuki y yo entramos.

-Relájate- susurre mientras nos dirigíamos al salón principal donde se encontraría el trono de mi hermano y un par de vampiros mas.

-¿Cómo?- Fubuki sonrió nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo,estarás con migo, no dejare que te hagan daño- le dedique una mirada con un toque de esperanza.

-Gracias Haruna.

Las puertas del salón principal se abrieron.

Kidou Yuuto, mi hermano, estaba sentado en un trono colocado en el centro de la sala. Su rostro era severo, no obstante majestuoso.

En la habitación solo habían tres vampiros más:Gouenji Shuuya, Toramaru Utsonomiya y Sakuma Jirou.

Gouenji estaba en una esquina del salón, vigilando con cautela cada movimiento que Fubuki hacia, cosa que me hizo sentir incomoda hasta a mí.

Toramaru estaba caminando de arriba para abajo nerviosamente, trataba de posar su mirada en Fubuki y sus colmillos parecían haberse salido de su control pues se retraían y volvían a salir.

Sakuma estaba parado al lado del trono de Kidou ya que era el consejero de este, era el único que parecía calmado ante la situación y observaba a Fubuki con curiosidad.

-Hasta que osas traerlo, Haruna- dijo finalmente mi hermano y sonrió, claro está que esa sonrisa no era nada amistosa.

Aguarde a que Kidou continuara, no tenía nada que decir en suspiro y examino a Fubuki con la mirada, quien tuvo que reprimir un gruñido al sentir su mirada. Era normal,Kidou podía explorar los pensamientos de alguien con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Kidou, entrecerrando sus ojos con desprecio.

Fubuki vacilo unos momentos antes de responder.

-Mi nombre … si lo digo en estos momentos algo malo podría pasar, emperador Kidou- dijo sin darle importancia Fubuki y se encogió de hombros.

Eso me pareció sospechoso a mí, nunca le había dicho a Fubuki que en esta dimensión le decían emperador en vez de líder.

Kidou se inclino hacia Sakuma para decirle algo pero desde donde yo estaba era incapaz de escuchar, Sakuma miro a Kidou con desconcierto para luego examinar a Fubuki con la mirada.

Gouenji y Toramaru intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es que acaso eres una criatura renegada?- pregunto divertido Kidou.

Fubuki sonrió, él sabía que era algo mucho peor que un "renegado", el era un enemigo.

De igual manera, Fubuki no necesito hablar para responder esa pregunta. Sentí que el hechizo que había conjurado en él se resquebrajaba por el simple hecho de que no había sido renovado, la mirada de Kidou se volvió feroz.

-Un lobo- grito fuera de sí mismo mientras sus colmillos salían inevitablemente.

Recorrí con la mirada el lugar, Kageto era difícil de encontrar incluso si no se lo proponía. Ya llevaba horas buscándolo en todas las dimensiones, y la de los lobos era la única que no había explorado.

Fui entonces cuando sentí frio y calor al mismo tiempo, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y supe que estaba cerca. Empecé a correr en cuatro patas y deje que mi instinto me guiara.

Lo sentí detrás de mí y me estremecí, me detuve y lo vi parado junto a mí.

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunto en un susurro y no pude evitar maullar y me ericé por completo.

Kageto era un sombra y no es que me cayera mal, simplemente su naturaleza me ponía en alerta.

-Calla, Max. Nos pones en peligro- se quejo en un susurro.

-Shadow- exclame por lo bajo y el chico me cuestiono con la mirada.

-Hay alguien que necesita tu ayuda…- empecé y Shadow frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Otro más?- se dijo a sí mismo como si no acabara de creer lo que le había dicho.

-¿A que te refieres con otro más? ¿Es que ya te han pedido ayuda?-pregunte, confundido.

-Sí, Max, al parecer algo raro está pasando estos días. ¿Quién te ha pedido mi ayuda? ¿Y para que?- quiso saber Shadow.

Yo agite mi cola nerviosamente, pensando la respuesta.

-Haruna me pidió que te buscara. Y para que… según entiendo es para transportar a alguien- respondí vacilando – no me ha dicho mucho en realidad y yo no quiero saber-.

Los ojos de Shadow brillaron peligrosamente.

-Mentiroso- siseo y yo no pude evitar empezar a temblar.

-Está bien, te diré todo lo que se- chille y Shadow suspiro con frustración.

-Sabes que no te hare daño- reprocho Shadow pero no podía evitar sentirme en peligro.

-Haruna quiere que la ayudes a transportar a un ser que no pertenece a esta dimensión- dije sin esperar más.

En los ojos de Shadow se reflejo de repente una ambición que jamás había visto.

-¿Y que tipo de ser es ese?- pregunto con sumo interés.

-Un lobo- respondí sin dudar y en ese mismo momento se escucho un aullido de rabia a lo lejos.

Shadow cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Está en el castillo-afirmo- espero que no sea demasiado tarde-.

Yo lo interrogue con la mirada y el solo sonrio.

-Vamos a ir a salvarlo- me aviso.

Yo retrocedí mientras maullaba de terror, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? Yo no pensaba entrometerme en esa clase de líos.

-Lo harás tu Shadow, yo solo te serviré de estorbo- me opuse pero Shadow sonrió.

-Eres poderoso Max, más de lo que aparentas. Y créeme cuando te digo que necesitare tu ayuda- me hizo saber y cuando menos supe estaba a mi lado y me tomo por el brazo. Senti esa horrible sensación de estarme transportando a otro lugar, solo que Shadow lo estaba haciendo y un viaje sombra era aun peor que la clase de viajes que yo hago.

Cuando abrí los ojos había un enorme y hermoso lobo blanco a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí.

**_Que tal estuvo xD_**

**_Nos merecemos review ¿? x)_**


End file.
